


In Memoriam.

by dracaenia (Arel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Samhain, Talking To Dead People
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/dracaenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein junger Mann am Abend des Samhuinn auf einem Friedhof. Und nur die Maus hat es gesehen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All das gehört nur Joan. Ich spiele nur in fremden Sandkästen.

  
Es ist ein schöner Friedhof, das fällt mir jedes mal auf, wenn ich durch das Loch in der Mauer husche.  
  
Ich komme gern hier her, denn die Menschen meiden diesen Ort, vor allem an diesem Abend.  
  
Deshalb macht mein Herz auch fast einen Rückwärtssalto, als ich das Quietschen des Eingangstores höre. So schnell ich kann, husche ich in eine Immergrün-Hecke, um der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen würden.  
  
Tatsächlich, ein Mensch läuft den Weg entlang, der direkt zum "Großen Grab" führt. Die Bezeichnung stammt von mir, da es das größte Grabmal auf dem ganzen Friedhof ist. Der schwarzhaarige Mann trägt zwei Kränze, scheint aber trotzdem ein Zauberer zu sein, denn er entzündet mit seinem Stab eine Kerze, die trotz des Windes nicht erlischt.  
  
Neugierig folge ich ihm, die Deckung der Wiese nutzend und verstecke mich in der Nähe.  
  
"Hallo Ma, hi Pa."  
  
Er legt einen der Kränze vor den halb runden Stein, in den zwei Namen geschnitten waren. Das ist also der Sohn der Beiden, von dem sie mir erzählt haben.  
  
"Ich hoffe, ihr amüsiert euch gut, dort oben. Gestern habe ich es endlich geschafft, meiner Freundin einen Antrag zu machen und sie hat tatsächlich zugestimmt."  
  
Der junge Mann lächelt sichtlich ungläubig.  
  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, obwohl alle anderen meinten, es sei nur logisch gewesen. Mein Gesicht muss zum Schreien ausgesehen haben.'  
  
Auch über sein Gesicht glitt ein verschmitztes Lächeln und ich verstand, was seine Freundin an ihm fand.  
  
"Es ist kalt hier. Ihre Mutter wird schimpfen, wenn ich zurück komme. Vielleicht bringt sie die Verlobung etwas aus der Fassung."  
  
Es scheint, als überlege er kurz.  
  
"Vermutlich wohl eher doch nicht. Sie ist hart geworden im Nehmen."  
  
Sein Blick wird traurig. "Einer ihrer Söhne ist gestorben."  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, als wolle er den Gedanken daran vertreiben, dann lächelt er wieder.  
  
Nicht so strahlend und jungenhaft wie vorher.  
  
Eher hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Sagt ihm einen schönen Gruß von mir und dass ich weiß, was passiert, wenn ich seiner kleinen Schwester weh tue."  
  
Er schweigt einen Augenblick und legt die Hand auf den Stein, genau auf den höchsten Punkt des Halbkreises.  
  
"Schade, dass ihr nicht antworten könnt.", sagt er leise.  
  
Stille senkt sich über den Friedhof.  
  
Leise rauschen die Bäume im Wind. Als ob sie sprechen würden.  
  
Der junge Mann atmet tief durch, dann tritt er einen Schritt zurück und legt den zweiten Kranz vor den dritten Grabstein, einer der  
schönsten und ganz eindeutig der seltsamste auf dem ganzen Gelände.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie sind glücklich, Professor."  
  
Die Worte sind nur geringfügig lauter als des Rascheln der trockenen Blätter.  
  
"Wir haben nie verstanden, wie groß Sie wirklich waren."  
  
Er schließt die Augen und eine Träne findet ihren Weg aus dem Winkel seines rechten Auges. Ein kleines Lächeln formt sich auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Eines der Kinder wird wie Sie heißen, das verspreche ich Ihnen." Ein leises Lachen entflieht ihm.  
  
"Und Sie werden nichts dagegen tun können."  
  
Er nickt dem Steinmal zu, dann wendet er sich ab und geht.  
  
Als ich höre, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, husche ich neugierig hinüber zum Großen Grab. Ein Halbkreis aus schwarzem Stein, davor ein Kranz aus weißen Chrysanthemen.   
  
Daneben ein wenig Platz, dann eine Hirschkuh aus bläulich glänzendem Alabaster, die von innen heraus zu leuchten scheint.  
  
Eine Platte ist zu ihren Füßen in den Boden eingelassen.

 

 

 

~*~*~

  
  
Severus Snape  
Seine Liebe, sein Mut und seine Treue  
waren stärker als alle Dunkelheit.


End file.
